Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black
by Dani4Short
Summary: The life and times of Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon are both long and short, sad and happy. But one thing stays the same, they are always together until the end. Drabbles and one-shots for Blackinnon. Rated T.
1. Star

Written for the Headcannon Boot Camp Challenge on HPFFC!

Pairing: Blackinnon. (Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon.)

Prompt used: 42. Star

Note: None are in order, they are simply just random drabbles on their lives.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Star

* * *

The constant tapping at the window woke her up. She had jumped, tripped over her blankets and fallen out of the bed hangings to get over to the window that was open enough for an owl to sweep through.

Expecting to see an annoyed, large owl that couldn't fit, she jumped when she saw it was actually a person hovering on a broom outside, tapping on the window. "Marls!" The figure called happily when he saw her moving.

"Black!" Marlene hissed in surprise. What on earth was he doing flying outside her window at One am? "What are you doing?!"

"I couldn't sleep," Sirius admitted with a shrug, watching her open the window. "Come to the Astronomy tower with me, Marls."

Was he insane? They had their NEWT exams in the morning and he wanted to go look at some bloody stars!

"Go find one of your little tramps, Black. I'm not in the mood and I need to sleep! Have you even studied for tomorrow?" She shook her head, she couldn't believe him.

"Marlene, we're almost finishing our Seventh year," He began in one of his 'I'm-about-to-give-you-a-lecture' voices. With was rare for Sirius, only being used when he was being, well, serious. "You cannot graduate without having a picnic on the Astronomy Tower."

Marlene scoffed quietly and looked behind her to make sure her roommates were still sleeping. They were. Dorcas was snoring too. "We were up there two weeks ago, Sirius," She pointed out, turning back to him.

"Not for a midnight picnic," He shook his head as if food made all the difference. "C'mon, climb out, get on the broom and we can go enjoy ourselves. Pretend we're celebrating the end of studying."

Looking between Sirius and her bed for a few more seconds, Marlene made up her mind with a huff. Sirius did look extreamily handsome with his slightly windblown chin length black hair and his shining light grey eyes. And the smirk, _oh_.

Sirius let out a sharp gasp when she turned and began heading back for her bed. "Oh, no you don't McKinnon! Get back here!"

She ignored him and grabbed her Quidditch jersey off the ground (or maybe it was Sirius's) and pulled it over head. It hung past her thighs and she had to roll the sleeves several times, which made it obvious that it was Sirius's.

He smirked when she walked back over and climbed out the window and onto the broom, wrapping her arms around his waist. "It better be bloody romantic, Black," She grumbled into his shoulder.

When they get up there, Marlene sees he's already set out a fluffy picnic blanket with a sleeping bag and a couple of pillows, the picnic basket beside the blanket.

"What would you have done if I hadn't agreed?" Marlene asked with a grin, settling down on the blanket, watching him pull out a few bottles of Butterbeer, cakes and tarts from the basket.

"Find one of the Hufflepuff girls to join me," He replied with a wink, earning a wack on the arm when he sits down beside her, handing her a Butterbeer.

They fall asleep making pictures in the sky and are woken up by a screeching Lily Evans, a smirking James Potter and a laughing Dorcas Meadowes, who crackles; "I knew they would be up here!"

* * *

End.


	2. Madam Malkins

Written for the Headcannon Boot Camp Challenge on HPFFC!

Pairing: Blackinnon. (Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon.)

Prompt used: 35. Madam Malkin

Note: None are in order, they are simply just random drabbles on their lives.

_**Disclaimer**:_ I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Madam Malkins

* * *

"I just need some new robes," Sirius muttered as he walked into Madam Malkins with a small bag of money. He'd left everything he owned at the Black house when he left in a hurry two weeks ago. Which is why he was here today.

"Of course, just let me finish up with the customer up back," Madam Malkin herself said as she eyes Sirius. She sniffed when she recongised who he was and hurried back behind the screen that hid her working station.

"Mother, do you think Cassie would – OUCH!" Cried a familiar voice as she was obviously stuck with a pin. There was the sound of fabric moving and the mutter of apology from the shop keeper herself.

"Watch where you stick that thing," Sirius walked around the screen just in time to see the usually kind, sweet Mrs McKinnon send Madam Malkin a glare. "Honey you were saying about Cassie?"

"Just wondering if she'd like – Sirius!" Once again, Marlene never finished her sentence. But this time she sent him a bright smile when she saw him.

"Hello Marlene, Mrs McKinnon," Sirius said politely, sending her mother a nod. Malkin looked as if she was about to order him back to the front of the shop, but when Mrs McKinnon had pulled him into a tight embrace, she looked back at her adjustments to the girl's uniform.

"Sirius, how lovely to see you again," Mrs McKinnon said as she gently patted his cheek. "I hope you are well."

"Better than ever, actually. Thank you." Sirius said honestly, smiling at the woman who looked a lot like her only daughter. "And yourself?"

"We're just fine," Marlene spoke over her mother, who was about ready to reply. "These measurements are almost done. Are you off to Cassie's party tonight?"

"Of course," Sirius said with a slight smirk. Dorcas Meadowes sixteenth birthday party was supposed to be a big event that night; it was going on all night and well into tomorrow. "I'm guessing you are too."

Marlene nodded, "Of course! But I still have to find her a birthday present. I think maybe I'll just take her shopping one weekend and get her whatever she wants."

"She'll take advantage of that," Sirius laughed. He made up his mind after Marlene had gotten out of the robes and into her normal clothes. "I think I'll have my new robes done later."

He held out a hand to Marlene, who took it with a grin. Mrs McKinnon laughed as she watched the two run out of the shop, leaving her to pay for her daughter's robes.

* * *

End.

* * *

A/N: _Short and not very good, but I'm working on forty eight more of these. Hope you enjoyed! _


	3. English Accent

10. English accent

Written for the Headcannon Boot Camp Challenge on HPFFC!

Pairing: Blackinnon. (Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon.)

Prompt used: 10. English Accent

Note: None are in order, they are simply just random drabbles on their lives.

_Also... I had fun..._

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

English Accent

* * *

"Sirius, this is my mum. Mum, Sirius Black," It was fifth year and Marlene was having all of the gang from school over for Christmas. Sirius had turned up a few days early, but that was no problem. Between trying to dodge his family and settling in at the Potter's it was a bit tiring.

So Marlene had barely batted an eye when he turned up on her doorstep three days before everyone else was supposed to turn up. She'd shown him around the McKinnon mansion, her brothers calling friendly greetings to the boy. Her father had shook his hand when they visited him in Mr McKinnon's study and her Grandpa cracked a few jokes while her Grandma kissed his cheeks.

All that was left was her mother. And she found her in the kitchen with her youngest brother, Mickey. Mickey, who was six, beamed at the two a bit shyly before hopping out of the kitchen with a chocolate biscuit in his mouth.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs McKinnon." Sirius said as he shook her mother's hand. She was a stunning woman, almost an exact copy of her daughter. Except for Marlene's light blue eyes, which she got from her father. "You look just as beautiful as Marlene." He said.

Mrs McKinnon caught her daughter's blush and couldn't help copying it. He was certainly a gentleman, kind and suave. She smiled brightly and pulled her hand from his. "You can call me Missy, Mrs McKinnon makes me feel old."

Sirius's eyebrows shot up and he gave Marlene a quick look. He wasn't surprised by how kind she was - although that was nice, but Mrs Missy McKinnon had the strongest Australian accent he'd ever heard. And it did not sound the least bit fake.

"It's very nice to meet ya Sirius, Marley's been tellin' us heaps about ya." Missy McKinnon continued. It was so strong and kind of loud, she didn't sound like the pureblood mother she was with the proper raising.

"Hope it's all not bad," Sirius said smoothly, covering his surprise and recovering quickly. He sent her a charming smile, which made her beam back. Behind Sirius, Marlene just pressed her hand against her face.

"Ya got a bit of a funny accent mate," Missy added, grinning lopsidedly. "So very _English_." She couldn't help giggling at the end of that.

"Oh, um, I've been raised and brought up here," Sirius said, licking his lips. He was defiantly not prepared for this, for the meeting of her parents. He was ready for strict parents sitting at the dining table with their six kids, not this friendly, care free family with this Australian witch.

"I can tell." She smirked. "Now, how 'bout you and Marley run off now? I gotta finish off dinner. Marls, maybe he'd like to see the game room."

Marlene nodded and grabbed Sirius's wrist, pulling him out of the kitchen and almost all the way through the mansion before stopping, turning to face him.

"I'm so sorry about my mother," Was the first thing she blurted out, rolling her eyes. "She can be a bit full on."

"I didn't know your mother was Australian," Sirius mused, his eyes wide as he thought about the previous five or so minutes. "She's very... beautiful." He finished lamely.

"Yes, she is," Marlene smiled affectionately. "But don't pay any attention to her, mum's a bullshitter."

"What?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, looking at her curiously. "She seemed so kind.."

"Mum was just pulling your leg, Sirius," Marlene rolled her eyes again. "Mum was bullshitting you. She's as British as you and I."

Sirius followed her to the game room with an open mouth, staring at the blonde back. He could almost hear Missy McKinnon laughing in the kitchen.

* * *

End.

_I'm going to start keeping track of how many I've done at the end of the chapter. _

_3/50_


	4. Twinkle The House Elf

Written for the Headcannon Boot Camp Challenge on HPFFC!

Pairing: Blackinnon. (Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon.)

Prompt used: 14. Uh... Hello? There's a house elf jumping on my bed...

Note: None are in order, they are simply just random drabbles on their lives.

_Disclaimer__:_ I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Twinkle The House Elf

* * *

It was his third night at the McKinnon's and he was exhausted. Between playing Quidditch with her older brothers, chess with his little brother and father, cooking with her mother and hanging out with Marlene herself, Sirius felt buggered.

"Sirius, are you going to come for a swim?" Marlene asked, looking up from where she was packing a picnic in the kitchen with her mum, Sirius sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of hot chocolate.

Sirius looked at her in surprise. "Swimming? In this weather?" He looked out the kitchen window at the snow. Christmas was in two days and it was snowing nonstop. "Where are you swimming anyway? Your pool is frozen over."

Sirius had just yesterday been skating over the frozen pool with the McKinnons. Missy McKinnon had supplied everyone with her famous hot chocolates when they'd all gotten back inside.

"At the lake," Marlene said nonplussed. She flicked her hair from her eyes as she began putting the sandwiches she'd made in a container. "Are you game, Black?" She met his eyes and smirked.

"Sure," Sirius shrugged, he was curious. The lake at the end of the McKinnon property was frozen over too, they had skated on that too. So if they weren't going to swim in the pool or the lake, what was that pretty, short girl on about?

"So are you going swimming in your clothes or do you want to go put some swimmers on?" Missy McKinnon asked with a grin as she looked at Sirius. She had a soft voice, one that seemed always excited and not the loud, rough Australian accent he'd met first day here.

But it always made Sirius grin. He really liked her mother; she was kind, gentle and always knew how to brighten his day- just like her daughter. "I'll go get changed." He drowned the last of his hot chocolate, put his mug in the sink and walked out of the kitchen.

Sirius had noticed that the McKinnons were pretty big on doing things the muggle way. It was a stranger mixture of muggle and magic in the mansion, but it was always so fun and new. He really did like it here. Marlene's brothers were kind, her father was almost as much as a prankster as himself and her mother was on a whole different level.

He was smiling at the thought when he opened the door to the guest room he was using.

And instantly shut it again. He looked around and bit his lip before opening it again, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He wasn't. There was a house elf jumping on his bed, laughing like she was having the time of her life.

He back away again and almost yelled when he ran into something. Or someone. He turned and let out a breath of relief when he saw a grinning Marlene McKinnon.

"What is taking you so long?" She asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "And why are you standing outside your room like you've done something wrong?"

Sirius sent her a cheeky look before jabbing his thumb at the door. "There's a bloody house elf in there, jumping on my bed!" His voice was slightly high as he exclaimed the problem.

Marlene laughed and slid around him so she could peek in the door. Sirius watched her and felt a stupid grin cross his face when she stood between him and the door, her back pressed against his chest.

"That's Twinkle," Marlene said with another laugh. "She's on her break. This room is usually empty, and she's always had a strange obsession with jumping on beds." Marlene turned and let out a small gasp when she realised how close they really were. She had to look up to meet his eyes.

Sirius just watched the blush spread over her cheeks. She really was a pretty little thing. More than a head shorter at him already, but they were both still growing. He knew he was always going to be a lot taller than her. He was taller than a lot of people.

He was just leaning down when the bedroom door opened, causing the two to jump away and look very awkward. Glancing at her, he saw her cheeks were pinker than before, which got him to smirk.

"Master and Mistress, Twinkle made the bed." Twinkle said with a smile, bowing low. "Twinkle hopes you are both well and remember to wear your scarves out today." The elf bowed once more and sent them a curious look before disapparating.

The two stood there in silence until Marlene laughed awkwardly. "I'll let you get ready now.. Meet me down by the back door?" She asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Of course," Sirius nodded. "I'll see you soon, Marls." He waved her wave and begin walking away before he went into his room.

He leaned against the door when he closed it and sighed, rubbing his face. The only bad thing about this place is every time the two were having a moment, something always managed to interrupt them.

* * *

End.

* * *

_4/50_

_A/N: Hahahaha! I'm so mean and so lazy! I'm sorry this took me ages to upload. I had it pretty much done a few days ago. It's not the best, but I thought I should update this :3 I'll try uploading a real Blackinnony filled one next!_

_Also, as you guys have probably guessed by now, I really suck at naming chapters. So if you guys would like to suggest a few titles for the past chapters and I see one I like, I'll change the chapter to that name! :3  
Hope that made sense. I'm too bloody tired right now. NEVER go and day break it for five nights in a row. Honestly. _


	5. Fifty

Written for the Headcannon Boot Camp Challenge on HPFFC!

Pairing: Blackinnon. (Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon.)

Prompt used: 41. Fifty

Note: None are in order, they are simply just random drabbles on their lives. This one takes place during the first chapter, Star.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

_Warning: Fluff and feel overload in this chappie. Enjoy._

* * *

Fifty

* * *

"Are you scared, Sirius?" Marlene asked softly as she turned her head from where she was gazing at the stairs to the dark haired man beside her.

Sirius stayed silent for a few seconds, just watching the stars. Silently, he noted how none of them seemed to shine as much as the blue eyes belonging to the girl beside him did. He turned his head to look at those eyes, surprised to find the shine in them was dimmed at her question.

"Of course I'm scared," He scoffed quietly, squeezing her hand. "Bloody hell, I'd be stupid not to be, Marlene. We're leaving now, leaving the safety of these walls and going out into the big bad world. People are dying out there. Muggles, witches, wizards, other races."

Marlene opened her mouth, hesitating for a second. "Father's fond of saying 'You can't be brave without feeling fear'." She murmured, closing her eyes, feeling Sirius's warm breath brush across her face.

He chuckled, his thumb stroking the back of her hand. "Your father's a wise man." He smiled, his grey eyes turning soft.

She opened her eyes and smiled brightly at him, the shine returning to her eyes. She rolled onto her side and leaned over to give his nose a quick kiss. "Promise me that when we're fifty, you're still going to be tapping on my window in the middle of the night to join me on your broom and have a picnic under the stars with you."

Sirius couldn't not laugh, since that was just as he'd done. "Marley, when we're fifty, I'll just roll over and wake you up if I want a midnight picnic under stars." His smile widened when Marlene realized the meaning of the words.

"When we're fifty, I think we might be a bit too old to randomly fly away somewhere together and watch the stars," She put her hand on his cheek before gently brushing his hair off his face, running her fingers through the dark locks. She could imagine doing this when they're fifty, except her hands would be wrinkles and pale while his hair would be a silvery grey.

Sirius made a small happy noise when she did that. She knew how much he loved it when she touched his hair. "Well, I can tell you one thing. When we're fifty, you're still going to be the sexy girl you are now." He grinned when she tilted her head back, laughing.

"You're not going to want me when I'm all old and wrinkly. My bones will crack and ache. You'll have to bring me tea of a morning. Spoon feed me soup." She winked and the two began laughing.

The laughter slowly faded away and the two laid there, looking at the stars together, his arm behind her head and her arm around his waist. It was just comfortable silence, until Marlene shivered briefly. Sirius felt her and turned to look at her, knowing exactly what was going through her head at the look on her face.

"We will make it to fifty, Marlene." He said determinedly. He sounded so confident and fierce, Marlene just nodded. "We're going to live and get married and have kids. We're going to watch those kids have kids and soon we'll have great grandchildren bothering us about stories. We are going to get old together, Marlene."

Marlene just sniffed and blinked back tears she found had formed in her eyes. She wasn't one to cry, but this was the first time he'd ever mentioned marrying her, having kids. Because the two of them didn't do commitment, even though they couldn't imagine a future without each other.

"I promise you, Marley," He continued when she said nothing. His voice was soft and he started running his other hand through her hair, down the side of her face, rubbing her arm, warm and soothing. "We're going to be old and cranky before anything can knock us down."

* * *

End.

* * *

_5/50_

_A/N: Decided to stop it there. I began crying when I was writing this. Gawd. I luff them so much, it's not even fair. I hope you guys enjoyed all the fluffy-ness and cheese and sweet stuff in this one! _


End file.
